The Management and Administrative Core is central to the successful operations of the Midwest Roybal Center for Health Promofion. The specific aims of this Core are to: 1. Maintain a strategic vision for the Center, coordinafing all Center acfivities that fall within the Center's tacfical framework, and ensuring compliance with NIH and NIA policies, 2. Monitor pilot projects that are part of the Center, assess their progress, and reassign resources as needed during the course of the award, and provide NIA with timely information on pilot projects, 3. Encourage and facilitate the development of networks among researchers, commercial interests, and governmental entities to support translafion activities, and 4. Encourage the pursuit of addifional financial and/or material resources to support and expand Center research. Susan Hughes, DSW, will serve as PI and Thomas Prohaska, PhD, will serve as Co-PI of the Management Core. They wll be assisted by an interdisciplinary Executive Committee that will meet bi-monthly. Overall Center acfivities will be overseen by a distinguished Advisory Committee that will meet bi-annually to review progress reports from Pilot Pis and advise on scientific issues, strategic direction, and disseminafion acfivifies. The Management Core had developed strong ties with mulfiple researcher and provider networks during our current grant and plans to maintain and expand those ties. Our current Roybal Center also generated substantial addifional financial resources ($22.5M) to support and expand Center research. The proposed renewal Center plans to build on that successful track record as well.